1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass temperature detecting system that detects the temperature of the windshield of a vehicle, a window fog detecting system, an air-conditioning system for vehicles, and a window fog detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-326936 discloses a system, which detects window fog on the basis of the temperature of a surface of a windshield of a vehicle, and which defogs the windshield by blowing conditioned air to the windshield from a defroster outlet port.